We Can Do The Impossible
by JRavenTheFangirl
Summary: Artemis can't stop thinking about the kiss between he and Holly. He finally decides to talk to her about it and, maybe, just maybe, convince her that they can do the impossible and be together at last. All ArtemisxHolly. Romance, one-shot, Artemis OOC (sorry about that), but just fluff. A slightly sad part, but a pinch of humor too. BOOK 6 SPOILERS.


**A/N: **Artemis is really out of character. Sorry. But it's cute anyway. SPOILERS FOR BOOK 6! I wrote this a few months ago but didn't have an account then. I edited it before I posted and added a part. Also I'll probably make this into a dumping ground for Artemis Fowl one-shots, or maybe just ArtemisxHolly one-shots. Either or. But please enjoy, review, comment, critique, hate, love, etc. :) J

We Can Do The Impossible

Artemis paced up and down the manor hallway, waiting impatiently. He wondered if Holly would answer his invitation and come. After a few minutes of glancing at his watch frantically and running over his speech in his head, he heard a doorbell ring. His heart jumped, and he raced to the door.

He opened it, and, sure enough, saw the LEP captain standing there in her uniform. Artemis smiled. "You came…" he said.

"Yea. You're lucky I had time. I just barely finished my mission." She walked in, and Artemis shut the door behind her. "What do you need, mud boy?" she asked.

"Well…" he began. He couldn't believe himself; he'd run this over in his mind a million times, but the words stuck in his throat like gum. "It's been… a few weeks since we returned from that… last mission together… the time incident… and… I've been thinking a lot about the… uh…"

Holly sighed. "The kiss?"

"Yes, exactly… I was wondering… you said in another time, but I just thought that maybe…"

"Artemis," she said softly, stepping towards him. "You know it's impossible."

"But-"

"I'm an elf, and you're a human. The species just can't be together, okay? Not to mention there's a huge age difference-"

"You look like a kid, and you have the body of a kid." He regretted that last part.

"Shut up. I'm not _that _bad, am I?"

"No, not at all." He grunted and face-palmed. There was no escaping that question. "The point is," he continued, "_I've_ done the impossible. _You've_ done the impossible. And we both know that. You just said this would be impossible… but… with everything we've done, it could work."

Holly sighed again, and then chuckled. "You put up a good argument, Artemis, like always, but you know it can't be."

"Holly-"

"Don't try!" she exclaimed. "Just don't!"

Artemis sucked in a deep breath, trying to numb the feeling of his heart breaking inside. Holly instantly saw how much that'd hurt him, but, after looking guilty and crushed at the same time, turned away quickly and fast walked to the door. Artemis had hardly ever cried before. But he was on the brink of throwing away that record.

But Artemis never listened to Holly. He had to try again. He ran up, grabbed her hand, pulled her against him, and pressed their lips together. Sparks shot like the Fourth of July, and Holly just couldn't bring herself to pull away. Instead she melted into the kiss, and everything else from her mind vanished. At that moment, she knew they had to be together. They were meant to be. She could never be happy with anyone else; nobody could make her feel this way.

Artemis was in bliss as well. There was no one else who could make him this happy. Especially not Minerva. He never knew love was so powerful… until that moment.

They pulled away just an inch, and a tear dropped from Artemis's eye. Holly reached up and wiped it away gently, then came in so close again that she could still feel the wet spot on his cheek.

Oblivious to anything but each other, they didn't notice the bodyguard sneaking up behind them.

"Artemis," Butler began, turning the corner, "you have a-"

As soon as he saw the two locking lips, he stopped dead in his tracks and instantly wished that he could be anywhere else but there. Artemis and Holly both heard him and looked his way. Their faces turned bright red, and so did Butler's.

"Am I interrupting something?" the bodyguard asked, now smug.

"Y-Yes, a bit…" Artemis nodded.

Butler grinned, and backed away slowly. Artemis and Holly looked back at each other, faces still red. It was her who leaned in that time; kissing him again. He returned it.

After a minute or two, they both pulled away, still blushing. Holly looked at him carefully, then swallowed hard and said, "We can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. "So… is that… a yes?"

She smiled slightly. "We can do the impossible, remember?"

Artemis grinned, and she kissed him on the cheek lightly. Then Holly bounded away, opened the door, and flew off into the full moon, more magic in her body than ever before.


End file.
